Se que puedo ser feliz
by sioamichi-chan
Summary: Una reflexión acerca de la ruptura de la relación de bulma y yamcha..... Como se sentirá ella.... es mi primer oneshot tengan piedad y denle una oportunidad... ya modifique el formato pasen y lean


_**Se que puedo ser feliz**_

Hoy estoy segura que no hay nada que pueda deprimirme más de lo que estoy…hoy después de catorce felices años junto a un hombre que creí amar….se ah caido la venda de mis ojos y pude ver, que yo, para el fui un juego. Ahora, después de haber pasado al menos 4 horas llorando, dejo a mis ojos descansar un poco.

Ya puedo pensar claramente lo que me ha sucedido. No pensé que esto doliera tanto, ciento una opresión en el pecho y se que aunque intentara hablar la palabras no saldrían de mi boca. Al verle besar a aquella mujer sentí que moría y antes de poder detenerme a mí misma sentí la necesidad de asesinar a aquella rubia hueca de marron; camine lento y me quede allí, como si ya no doliera lo suficiente, urge en mi propia llaga al quedarme parada observando como se besaban. Las lagrimas corrieron y con la misma lentitud con la que me les acerque, me aleje y volví por inercia a la corporación capsula.

Jajaja mis lagrimas corren de nuevo al revivir en mi mente aquel momento sucedido ase ya 6 o 7 horas, me rió de mi misma, como puede ser tan débil como para no poder contener mis propias lagrimas, como pude ser tan siega como para no ver lo que sucedía ante mis propios ojos. El vació es tan grande.

Como es posible que aunque el me engañe yo lo perdone; como es que esos ojos negros tan llenos de vida y amor se convirtieron solo en un para de ojos ciegos que no ven mas allá de la belleza física, como llegue YO a creer sus mentiras y no dudar por mal loca que sonara su excusa.

El corazón me duele a causa de su engaño, no quiero pensar en que lo ame tanto…….Y que LO AMO tanto. Espero que queme mis cartas, que nadie vea lo que sufrí por el, que nadie sepa lo mucho que le ame, que nadie sapa que una mujer joven e inteligente yace sola llorando por el que no vale nada.

No lo odio, por que aquél que quiso nunca maldice lo que ayer beso; pero espero que en brazos de otra mujer dichoso, piense en mí calor, en mis carisias y en mi amor. Y recuerde que por su culpa parte de mi alma murió.

Ahora me levanto de mi cama y limpio mis lágrimas, mostrándome mas orgullosa y altiva, no dejare que me vean así nadie debe saber que sufro, y así tenga que mentir o fingir cariño por alguien más, lo haré.

No me importa nada, no me importa …………………Aunque que se que esto es solo por hoy, mañana prometo estar mejor. Pero por ahora solo quiero descansar.

Me dirijo al baño y veo lo decaído de mi semblante, lanzo una triste sonrisa al espejo, quizás para convencerme a mi misma que todo pasara.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me acuesto en mi cama, solo quiero descansar. Ahora me doy cuenta, ahora puedo ver y por mucho que duela, por mas sola que me sienta, esta vez no lo dejare volver. Puede que lo perdone, pero ya lo echaré al olvido y no lo dejare volver a entrar en mi corazón.

El fue, es y será siempre, la persona que más quiero, a la que le entregué todo lo que pude darle, no importa que pase el tiempo. Por que se que aunque en este momento este mal, herida o deprimida, o quizás las tres juntas, algún día volveré a ser feliz, de la mano de una persona que me merezca y me respete. Pero hasta ese entonces prefiero ponerle el mejor rostro y mi mejor sonrisa a este mal tiempo.

Ya todo pasara

El sueño me esta venciendo, creo que eh llorado demasiado, me dojo ir y sierro mis ojos

_**Se que a pesar de los malos tiempos que vienen y mis desastres personales puedo ser feliz y puedo encontrar a alguien que me merezca, después de todo soy la gran Bulma Briefs**_

--

Nota de la aurora:

Y que les pareció estoy medio melancólica, bah medio bastante y me pareció bueno hacer esta reflexión de la ruptura entre yamcha y bulma visto desde el punto de vista de esta ultima.

Vamos dejen sus opiniones

Para mi a bulma le dolió muchísimo lo que paso con su novio de la adolescencia

Es decir, para mi si lo amaba... osea fue su primer amor es lógico que este dolida

Que creen ustedes

Bueno me despido

Muchos cariños y grax por leer mi primes oneshot

Sioamichi


End file.
